


dear diary

by yeojinkisslater



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, F/F, Horror, Sad, Sad Ending, Short Chapters, help what do i tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojinkisslater/pseuds/yeojinkisslater
Summary: yeojin and choerry discover a door in the loona dorm. nobody else can see it. they don’t want to investigate but they start seeing strange things coming from the dorm. yeojin and choerry finally decide to investigate but also decide to keep a diary together.each chapter is yeojin or choerry’s diary entry.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. the door ~ yeojin

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i decided to start a new fanfic! lemme know your thoughts below!
> 
> p.s follow me on twitter @youriuckyclover

dear diary,

yerim said i should be the first one to write in this so i did! we found the door the other day. the other members couldn’t see it. they asked if we were okay.

haseul said our imaginations were just running wild. they’re not. the door is there.

after we found the door i saw a shadow creature. nobody believed me except for yerim. she said she saw one too. tonight we’re going into the door. i’ll update you later.

hey diary. i’m back again. yerim and i went into the door last night. it was dark and we could barely see anything. i tried to tell haseul about the door again. she laughed at me. she told me there’s no door. it’s so frustrating! the door is there and i’ll prove it to them!

dear diary,

it’s yeojin again! i bet you were expecting yerim right? too bad! we went back into the door and brought a light this time but surprisingly it was really bright. we were on the beach. we stayed there for a few hours before we fell asleep and woke back up in our rooms! isn’t that amazing?

this door is completely magical! i think the shadow creatures were apart of our imagination though. we were probably too scared after finding the door that we imagined it!

after we woke up we went back into the door and found ourselves in a magical forest! there were cute little fairies too! yerim said she thinks we should wait to go back into the door but i think i’m going to go without her soon.

i stopped trying to tell haseul about the door even though she asked me about it during lunch. i told her it was probably just a dream. vivi agreed with me.

you know diary i haven’t seen yerim since we left the forest. i think she went out to spend some time with jungeun and jinsoul though! i think they went to the mall.

i tried to get haseul to take me to the mall but she was too busy being gay with vivi and wouldn't take me. vivi said she would take me later this week though! 

today i spent some time with sooyoung. we played mario kart and even got hyejoo and chaewon to join us! later vivi made dinner for us but jinsoul jungeun and yerim weren’t there. haseul told me they decided to stay at the mall longer.

tonight i think i’m going to through the door again whether yerim is back or not. it’s such a fun way to relieve stress! i wonder if maybe i can race in the world! that would be so much fun! anyways i better go since haseul is about to turn off the light. goodnight diary.


	2. a place for just you and me ~ choerry

dear diary,

it’s yerim! nice to meet you! yeojin said it was my turn to write in the journal so here’s my entry! 

yesterday i went to the mall with jinsoul and jungeun. jinsoul wanted to buy us a lot of stuff but jungeun told her no :(.

after that we went to meet jinsouls parents and they said i was like the granddaughter they wish they could have some day! they were so nice and they made really good food!

after we had dinner haseul came to pick me up since jinsoul and jungeun wanted to stay. i didnt. i wanted to go see yeojin.

when i got home yeojin was already in bed. it was really late. i went into the room we shared with jinsoul and jungeun. they weren’t home so we had the whole room to ourselves.

we chatted for a bit before heading to the door. when we tried to open the door it wouldn’t budge. the door has never locked us out before! i mean to be fair we did only use it a couple times...

after we gave up there was a sweet humming coming from the door. we looked at it. it scared us. it asked us for our names. after we gave the door our names it asked us where we wanted to go. yeojin told the door we wanted to go to a place for just us.

the door had flung open and yeojin grabbed my hand and led me inside. i clearly remember how her hand felt it mine. her hand felt soft and warm. her hand was one i wouldn’t mine holding until my final days. do diary’s have hands? 

once we entered the door it suddenly vanished behind us. i panicked for a second but yeojin squeezed my hand and told me to take deep breathes. i did as i was told and then took in the amazing scenery. it was beautiful.

there we were. a place for just us. a place for just you and me yeojin. a place that feels like home.

p.s. don’t tell yeojin what i wrote about her okay? 


	3. our home ~ yeojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeojin wants to move into the world they created permanently.

dear diary,

it’s me yeojin! i’m back again! did you enjoy yerim’s entries yesterday? i’m sure you did! she wouldn’t let me read them though...

i did find out she didn’t describe our place though! i will explain it myself. 

our place is a beautiful flower field. there is also the beautiful cabin right in front of the forest!

yerim wouldn’t let me go into the forest. she said it was wrong but it’s just a forest! how can a forest be wrong? especially a forest in our world? 

_~~unless yerim knows something i don’t.~~ _

anyways it was so beautiful! i wanted to stay there forever but sadly we fell asleep and came back.

i went to talk to the door though. the door said that if we can tie our souls to the world we can stay there.

i brought the idea up with yerim and she asked if i was feeling okay. of course i was! i would’ve been felt even better if yerim would just agree to it!

it was a place for us. it was our home. it should’ve been our home. it was a place where we were safe from all the nagging, all the chores, all the university work, all of it. we were safe from everything and could just be us. 

if only yerim wanted to do it. instead she said i was crazy for wanting to do that but could you blame me? a perfect world with yerim was all i ever needed!

i didn’t need haseul and her endless nagging or my professors who go on and on and on about anything and everything or my parents who were constant asking me about my grades or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it ends like that on purpose :)


End file.
